


Turnabout Alchemy

by Arty_Girl



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Alphonse is so pure, Crossover, Everyone Needs A Hug, Russell is dead y'all, So is Fletcher tbh, The Elric brothers have no idea what lawyers are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arty_Girl/pseuds/Arty_Girl
Summary: Edward Elric is accused of murdering Russell Tringham, an old friend(?). It is up to Apollo Justice and Athena Cykes to figure out what really happened, without getting caught up in messy government dealings.





	Turnabout Alchemy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, and I may have gotten Ed and Al's personalities a little bit off. If that is the case, please forgive me. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy this!

There was a panicked knocking at the door of the Wright Anything Agency. "Coming!" Apollo Justice got up from his seat and headed towards the door, intending to unlock and open it. With a startling crash, the door fell inwards. Apollo jumped out of the way just in time to avoid being crushed. "O-oh. I'm sorry! I can fix it!" There was a giant metal figure outside the door. Everyone gasped as it stepped over the piece of wood and into the office. Athena was the first to recover from the shock. "C-can we help you?" The suit looked at her and nodded furiously. "I need you to help brother! They said he's going to be found guilty! This weird bird man told me you'd be able to show everybody he didn't do it!" It then leaned over and held a hand out to Apollo. He cautiously took it and was pulled to his feet. Phoenix, from across the room, yelled his approval of Apollo and Athena taking the case. Apollo spoke to the metal suit. "We'll take your case! Athena and I will speak to your... er... brother. You can explain the basics on the way." The two lawyers began to leave the office, beckoning the suit to follow them. Before they left, the suit drew a circle on the floor. With a flash of light, the door was back to normal.

~

"Explanation. Got it. My name is Alphonse Elric. I'm an alchemist. My brother Edward, aka the Full Metal Alchemist, was accused of murdering someone. I know he didn't do it! So you'll help him?" The metal suit, Alphonse, was blabbering in panic. Apollo set a calming hand on Al's shoulder. He instinctively flinched away from the touch. "Don't worry Alphonse. We'll get your brother proven innocent." He and Athena both flashed reassuring smiles. Athena slipped over and whispered, confused, to Apollo. "I can hear the voice of his heart, but logically a suit of metal shouldn't have one. Do you understand how that could work?" Apollo shook his head. "That's weird." Alphonse looked over at the two lawyers. "I-is something wrong?" They quickly shook their heads. "Nope! Nothing wrong!" "All fine here!" They then resumed the conversation. "My bracelet isn't reacting to anything he says, so he's not lying." The two lawyers looked at each other with confusion, then Apollo looked up at Alphonse. "So... um... could you explain... y'know?" Alphonse shook his head. "I'd prefer not to. It's... it's a touchy subject." Both nodded in understanding. They both had subjects they didn't like to talk about. Athena patted him on the back. "We understand. Oh look, there's the detention center. Your brother should be in there!"

~

The group of three entered the detention center, and Alphonse ran up to the glass window. "Brother! Where is your automail?!" The lawyers carefully approached the dividing glass. In front of them was a young man with one arm and one leg sitting there, looking very angry. "Evidence." One word to answer his brother's query. Both attorneys gaped in horror at the blatant injustice against their client. "They... they took your prothestics?" Apollo was definitely the more horrified of the two. "I wouldn't exactly call them prothestics, but yeah. Name's Edward Elric. You might also know me as the Full Metal Alchemist. Who are you and why are you here?" Edward's voice was laced with a sort of venom that caused Alphonse to actually take a step back. Apollo forced himself to smile at the aggressive young man. "I'm Apollo Justice, and this is Athena Cykes. We're your defense attorneys." At his explanation, the alchemist's face gained a faint hint of confusion mixed in with the anger. Athena noted the confusion and opted to explain further. "Our job is to prove that you didn't murder the person that you were accused of murdering. We gather evidence and then face off in court against whoever happens to be prosecuting. So, we'll do our best!" A ghost of a smile appeared on Edward's face for a second, but it vanished quickly. "Well. Need to know anything?" Apollo nodded. "Could you explain your side of the case?"

~

Edward grimaced. "My side? Sure. Not that you'll probably believe me. It sounds ridiculous." Apollo and Athena glanced at each other awkwardly, before gesturing at Edward to continue. He sighed. "Well, I was speaking with Russell Tringham, and his younger brother Fletcher. I eventually had to leave. As I was leaving I heard a scream. I ran back, and Russell was lying there... dead. Fletcher was nowhere to be found. Soon after the cops showed up and arrested me. Don't they know who I am?!" Alphonse glanced around the room. "I hope Fletcher's okay..." Apollo flashed a smile that was a little too wide to be natural. "Don't worry Alphonse, I'm sure he'll be fine!" Alphonse nodded. "Yeah, he's a strong kid. I'm sure he'll be okay, and come to us when he's ready." Athena flashed a thumbs up. "Well if you see him, tell him to come talk to us. Or bring him to the office yourself! Whichever works better for you." Alphonse nodded again, saying that he would do just that. With everything settled, and nothing more to ask Edward for the time being, the lawyers left to investigate.

~

Once outside the detention center, Athena frowned and whispered to Apollo. "Mr. Elric has a secret. He was scared, no, terrified when his brother asked him about the arm and leg." Apollo took in a quick breath. "Something we should look into?" Athena nodded. "Probably." They walked in silence until they found the forest where the murder took place. "So this is it, huh Apollo? Seems too calm to believe that a murder happened just last night." Apollo grimaced. "Yeah. It's almost unfitting, if I'm being honest." They pressed on to find the actual crime scene

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I didn't actually expect this to be the first thing I posted, but it is. I'm pretty proud of it, all things considered. I will be updating this as I finish parts.
> 
> I have the story mostly planned out, but feel free to drop some story suggestions or writing improvement suggestions if you have 'em!


End file.
